The Beginning of the Tale
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: What if Lucius,Severus and baby Draco had left the Wizarding world before the battle was over? What mishaps would they fall prey to as they try to correct their lives and learn just what has happened to the Wizarding World since they have been gone? L/S
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Lucius looked around the house as he dropped one of the boxes; this was the last place he would have ever expected to find himself. He could hear Severus ripping open one of the boxes in the kitchen. Thinking back on the last two years he was astounded at just how much his life had been turned upside down. Just two years ago he was living in Malfoy Manner and had just gotten married to Narcissa. Snorting to himself, he should have realized that was a doomed relationship from the beginning, she was just as crazy as her younger sister Bellatrix. With Narcissa as his wife, he had no real choice but to join Voldemort's rank. Although between Dumbledore and Voldemort, Voldemort was the least evil of the two evils…and that was saying something. With a sigh, he straightened up. Narcissa was a sore subject for him. Their marriage was the typical Pure-blood marriage. They slept with each other once, and it had resulted in them conceiving Draco. A smile graced Lucius's lips as he thought of his son. A perfect child to carry on the Malfoy name…and he was the most perfect child in the world. He recalled with Narcissa had gone into labor, when Draco had been taken out and cleaned; the Med-Witch had given the child to him first. The Med-Witch had informed them that nothing was wrong with the child, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why Draco wouldn't cry. Yet one look into the small bundle in his arms, and Lucius wondered how was it that one person could love someone they had just met so much. Severus had been meeting with Lucius when Narcissa had gone into labor and stood right behind Lucius as he first held Draco. Lucius turned to let Severus hold him. Of all the other Death Eaters working for Voldemort, Severus was the one that he trusted the most. Seconds with placing Draco in Severus' arms, Draco released a wail that everyone in the room thought could rival a banshee, and it wasn't until Lucius had taken Draco away from him that Draco started to calm down. That was just the start of a horrible night as Draco would wail every time he came near Narcissa.

It seemed as if Narcissa didn't like the fact that Draco always cried around her and had tried to kill Draco when he was only a year old. Lucius had assumed something like that might happen and had kept a house-elf with Draco at all times. That House-elf was killed, but it had delayed Narcissa long enough for Lucius to disarm her, and rescue Draco. After that things went from bad to worse as Voldemort started to become all the more insane in his orders. Lucius knew he needed to get out of England. He knew that with the War going at full scale now, and that it became all that more likely for him to get killed in one of the skirmishes, and he knew that he couldn't leave Draco alone with that woman. He realized that the only safe place would be in the muggle world outside of England. Yet this had led him to a second dilemma. He had no idea how to operate in the muggle world, so he turned to Severus. He had discovered that Severus had been a spy, but had kept that knowledge secret from everyone, including Severus himself. It took some convincing but Severus finally decided to join him in leaving the war in Britain.

Careful to hide his tracks, Lucius apprated to a number of different spots around the world, and in each place looked for a viable new home. He found one in a small town outside of North Carolina. The town was a good 45 minutes away from Charlotte, but the town was a quiet one where everyone knew your name. The house was a white house with a white fence. There was an elderly couple who lived next door. The family who lived there were eager to sell the house. It seemed as if the husband had been transferred to another part of the country so the whole family had to move. Severus had told Lucius that buying a house would require documents that they just didn't have…that was unless he paid in full at the time of purchasing; which was exactly what he offered the family. While the family had been hesitant, they decided to just take the offer. Leaving the keys with Lucius, they moved out the next day.

Moving was hard, right before the three of them, Severus, Draco and himself, had left England, Lucius had spoken with Gringotts and had taken out about a million pounds, he could only hope that it would be enough to allow them to live once they arrived in America. He then told the goblins that no one besides himself or one of his heirs were allowed to open any of his accounts while he was gone. He had a feeling that whichever side won, they would use him as an example and try to take all of his family's money. Following that he filed the papers for his divorce of Narcissa. Using the claim that she had tried to kill his heir as a reason, he was able to get an immediate divorce to take place. When Narcissa was to be notified he would be in the air flying to Japan. Where they would switch planes and fly to Cairo and then to Munich where they would then fly to Atlanta where they would then pretend to get on a flight to San Diego when instead they would get on a plane to North Carolina. The whole plane swapping was to span over three days and if anyone tried to follow them, they would get lost, hopefully. The measures they went through to keep save. When they had arrived in North Carolina, Lucius was at a loss as to what to do. He was in a foreign "air-port" if that is what they were called; Lucius didn't see the ocean near them so he wasn't quite sure why they called it a port; but here he was standing with an infant in his arms. It was then that Severus took charge; he made his way over to the car rental place. Renting a car, he then drove the three of them to the new house. With no furniture, and just the plain basic things, they settled in for the night. The next morning they went on a shopping spree buying their furniture and a car. Still unsure about the car, Severus had to put his thought as easy about it. Their third day resulted in them getting all of their things delivered to them. Thus began them unpacking the many boxes they were given. The two of them had decided not to use any spells in fear that their wands might be detected so they had to do everything by hand. Already Lucius was starting to have second thoughts, but one look into Draco's grey eyes he knew he had done the right thing.

"You're not done already are you?" Severus asked as he looked over at the blond.

"No…just thinking about what's happened?"

"Isn't it a little early to be regretting?" Severus asked.

"No…"Lucius looked away for a second. "Just thinking about everything…I mean really Severus…this is the muggle world, how am I going to survive here when I don't even know the basics of this world?"

"Time and Practice Malfoy." Severus replied.

"Don't call me that…since you will be living with us, I don't want Draco to think that friends call each other by their last names…call me Lucius."

"Fine…"Severus replied. "I really don't know why I even came…"

"Yes you do…you didn't want to be under either Dumbledore or Voldemort's thumb anymore." Lucius replied. "Besides living in a world of denial isn't very becoming."

"I gue…"Severus was cut off by a knock on the door. Both Wizards glanced at one another. They nodded at one another in mutual understanding; neither of them were waiting for anyone. Severus moved into the living room where they had set up a play area for Draco and picked him up. Draco started to fuss at being woken up, but calmed down as he realized the person who woke him up was Severus. Severus then hid behind a wall and glanced out towards the door where Lucius was opening it, his wand in his left hand for easy access.

"Hello" Lucius asked as he looked at the people standing on his porch.

"Why Hello dear…I am Susanna and this is my husband Albert…we live right down the street, and we have baked you a casserole as a home warming gift…is your wife in?" Lucius blinked as he started at the bubbly brunet in front of him. He noticed that the husband would probably want to be as far away from here as possible.

"Ca…I don't have a wife…um…"Lucius felt a headache coming on. Suddenly Severus was at his side; Lucius was pushed to the side and was given Draco as Severus turned his attention from the two blonds to the couple in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Severus, while this person is Lucius. The little one is Lucius's son Draco…thank you for the casserole?" Severus looked at the food.

"Oh…I didn't know you were that kind of couple…Oh dear…well um…"Susanna started; Lucius sent a confused look towards Severus before it dawned on both of them.

"No…we aren't like that!" Severus denied.

"Quite so, Severus is a friend of mine…since my wife and I have divorced, I knew I would need help in taking care of Draco…"Lucius left off.

"Oh, I see." Susanna giggled as a faint blush entered her cheeks, for some reason neither Lucius nor Severus actually thought she believed they were telling the truth. "Well then welcome to the neighborhood. If the two of you need any help, just knock on any of our doors and we'd be here to help you in a second." With that said Susanna and Albert turned around and left.

Once Lucius had closed the door he turned towards the casserole still in Severus's hands.

"You reckon it's safe to eat?" Lucius asked. "And what's a casserole?"

"I have no bloody idea." Severus replied answering the two questions at once.

The rest of the week followed that pattern. The two of them would begin to unpack when someone would knock, sometimes they would coo at Draco, other times they would both blush and giggle as if thinking that Lucius and Severus were in a relationship other than a normal friendship. Glancing at them with humor in their eyes every time they tried to deny it; and to make matters worse, every single one of them brought a casserole. After much debates and the use of a quick potion Severus had brought with him, they made sure that each one of the casseroles were safe to eat.

Closing the door once again, Severus growled to himself. He was sick and tired of receiving all these casseroles. Lucius had loved them, but Severus was tired of having the same things over and over again. Setting the new one in the freezer, Severus went to help Lucius in the library. The one thing the two of them shared in common was the acknowledgement that knowledge was everything. They had used only one spell to un-shrink their ten trunks of books, and Severus three trunks of Potion Supplies and equipment. Part of the deal of Severus staying with Lucius was for Lucius to supply Severus with a Lab, so after much thinking he gave Severus the basement.

"We need to buy some muggle books." Severus stated.

"I guess you are right…besides you need to teach me how to get around in this world." Lucius replied. "Have you thought of a job?"

"A Professor at the local High School." Severus answered. "Muggles have a class called Chemistry which is very much like potions except there are different ingredients." Lucius nodded.

"What do you see me as…job wise?" Lucius asked. Severus narrowed his eyes for a second before nodded to himself.

"You'd be some sort of business person…you were very good at organizing Voldemort's operations and you had no problem in finding money for Voldemort's operations either."

"That was just simple investing; most Pure-bloods can do it..."

"But not as well as you did." Severus responded. "Besides we have the small problem of what we are going to do with Draco."

"What do you mean? We'll leave him with the house…"

"You didn't bring one." Severus replied. "But in the United States, they require that children when they reach the age of five be enrolled in school, I can wait until then to start working…it'll give me time to work on a couple of potions I've been wanting to create."

"I see."Lucius replied with a slight smirk. "Thank you." He wouldn't say it aloud, and he knew that the real reason Severus decided to stay with Draco was more for the fact that he now thought of his son as his own…it wasn't hard to do since Draco could capture the heart of almost everyone who saw him…well everyone except his mother's.

"Don't look at me like that…it's not what you are thinking." Severus growled.

"I forgot you're a Legilimens." Lucius replied. Severus remained silent, staring at one another for several moments before they both hear Draco starting to cry. With a sigh, Severus made the first move towards Draco, leaving Lucius, alone, in the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Lucius had no choice but to answer. Opening it slowly he hoped it wouldn't be like any of the other times he had opened this door. If he got one more neighbor insinuating he and Severus was something other than just friends he would bypass the no-magic rule and hex them to next week. Looking out the door he saw a short plump older woman and a gruff looking older man.

"Hello" Lucius stated as he stared at them with a critical eye.

"Hello dear, my name is Marta Wilson, and this is my husband George…we live next door…over on your left…we've brought you a jello mold…"Martha was interrupted by a shout from indoors.

"Thank bloody Merlin."

"Umm." Martha glanced behind Lucius and then looked over at her husband.

"Please ignore him."Lucius replied.

"Oh, yes…well if you ever need any help. We are right next door…"Martha replied. "and…" She glanced at Severus who was standing right behind Lucius with Draco in his arms. Draco was scrumming to get to Lucius.

"Lucius…your son is being difficult." Severus stated calmly. Lucius nodded and turned to grab Draco, who immediately latched onto his shoulder length hair. "Hello Madame…my name is Severus Snape. I believe my FRIEND, here, hasn't introduced himself." Severus replied, putting the emphases on 'friend'.

"Right, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son, Draconis."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Martha stated, Severus and Lucius noticed how George had paled drastically when he had seen Draco. Martha noticed their glances and placed a trying smile on her face. "Oh, don't take it personally, but George here had some…difficulties with the boy that lived here before. He was a sweet child…but he had a tendency to cause some trouble for George."

"That boy was a menace." George muttered.

"George!" Martha exclaimed. "Well, it was nice meeting you…we…George and I are having a picnic tomorrow evening. We'd like it if the three of you could attend."

Lucius casted Severus a glance, after several second he turned back towards Martha. "Is a picnic a formal event?" He asked.

"No…"Martha replied giving them an odd look. "It's very casual."

"What might one wear then when you say casual?" Severus asked. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as if this woman was trustworthy.

"Well, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt will be fine." Martha replied again with a confused tone to her voice. Again Lucius and Severus shared a look. Immediately they both understood that they better not asked any more about what to wear.

"Are we to bring anything?" Lucius asked.

"Just that cutie-pie of a son." Martha smiled. "I understand that you must still be moving in…it must be such a hassle with an infant with you."

"It isn't so bad." Lucius replied. "Draco is very well behaved, for the most part…well then, we shall see you later." Lucius replied as he made movement to close the door.

"Yes, well then we shall see you tomorrow then." Martha replied as she grabbed George's arm and led him off their porch. "Good bye."

"Good bye" Lucius replied. As soon as he closed the door he turned towards Severus. "What exactly is a picnic? Does that muggle actually think I'll turn my son into a pie?"

"No…I believe she might have been referring to the fact that he was cute. It is a common American saying to say when things are 'cute'. While for the picnic, I believe it is much like a gathering of muggles…I am not sure how one part takes in such events but from what I have observed they talk and children run around. They seem quite chaotic."

"Yes…quite odd for us if you consider things…But Severus, how are we able to wear 'genes'?"

"I am not quite sure…as you know muggles are an odd sort."

The following evening both Severus and Lucius dressed in a pair of black slacks; Severus wore a blood red shirt with the top few buttons undone, his shoulder length black hair was pulled into a low pony-tail at the base of his neck, and as any true Slytherin he wore a black belt with a silver snake on the buckle. Lucius wore a navy blue dress shirt with a silver tie. He then wore a black blazer over his shirt. With his silver blond hair pulled back. Draco was dressed in a mini pair of black trousers with a light blue button up shirt. His blond hair brushed back. All in all, the three of them looked like they were heading to a dinner party, not to a picnic. Grabbing a bottle of Pinot Noir from their collections, they begrudgingly headed over to their neighbor's house. With a sigh, Severus knocked on the door, in his arms was the bottle of wine, while in Lucius, there was Draco, who carried enough joy in his smile for the three of them.

"This wine better suffice, I do not want to eat my child…that sounds like something the Blacks would do." Lucius muttered.

"Hush Lucius. Theses muggles don't know a thing about that sort of thing…just remember the words you aren't supposed to use."

"You remember them too Severus." Lucius replied. Suddenly the door opened and Martha looked out to greet them, whatever she about to say was caught in her throat as she stared at them.

"Oh my…I…you are all quite dressed up." Martha stated. Lucius and Severus exchanged glances.

"Forgive us, but this is casual for us." Severus replied as he noticed what she was wearing, like the average person going to a picnic, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a flower patterned shirt.

"I see…well next time, jeans will do." She motioned towards her own pair. Severus's eyes narrowed as he quickly analyzed the situation.

"I see, but we don't own any…jeans." Severus replied. He quickly used his eyes to dart towards her pants, hoping Lucius noticed his movements, and he then saw Lucius give a slight nod, understanding what he was trying to say.

"Oh…well, I guess that is understandable." Martha replied. "But please, do come in." She moved out of the way to allow them to enter her house. "Everyone is in the backyard. Tell me how do you like your hamburgers?" Lucius felt a headache come on as he grew more confused by the moment. Going on a limb he replied.

"Well done?"

"Oh, alright, I'll tell George…well everyone is in the back…I'm sure they have already introduced themselves to you." Martha smiled as she led them to the back.

" Martha…this is for you." Severus stated as he handed her the wine. Her shock face almost made his take back the gift.

"Why talk you…quite unorthodox for a picnic, but the thought is what counts." Martha smiled. "Let me put this in the kitchen and I'll be right out there to join you." She then left the three men standing there in the middle of the room.

"This was a bad idea Severus." Lucius replied.

"Well we'll look bad if we hide in our house forever." Severus replied. "We will look suspicious, and that is the last thing we will need to have happen."

"That doesn't look as bad as…Hello." Lucius paused in his complaints as one of the wives, he thought her name was Susanna but he wasn't sure, came up to him.

"Hello Lucius, Severus, I heard Martha said she invited you. I'm glad you could come…although, I must admit you all sure did dress up."

"Why yes, Martha explained that it was casual, so we dressed casual." Lucius replied.

"Well…you sure do look nice…and Draco is absolutely adorable." Susanna cooed as she looked at Draco. Draco grew a bored look as he stared at the woman. She then straightened up, "Come, we have been having the most fascinating conversations…"She dragged the two men over to a group of women. "You must tell us, we have been driving ourselves crazy, where are the two of you from. We've been trying to place it."

"We're from England." Severus replied.

"Really, is it nice there?" One of the women asked.

"Isn't Martha also from England?" Another commented.

"So what brought you two over here…you two look so young." A third stated.

"Actually, I'm 24 and Severus is 21, we aren't all that young." Lucius replied. After all in the Wizarding World they were both considered adults at the age of 17.

"WHAT!" All the women shouted.

"You don't look a day over twenty…" Susanna stated as she looked at Lucius.

"I didn't even get married until I was nearly thirty…and you already have a son and have been married." One remarked.

Lucius's eye grew cold. "Yes, well Narcissa and I believe it would be best if we went our separate ways after she tried to kill Draco…besides our parents arranged our marriage. We had little choice in the matter."

"Oh, how could a mother do that to their child?"

"I didn't know they still did arrange marriages…"

"This explains so much."

"No wonder you two came here. I bet she has harassed you ever since." Susanna stated.

"Let's hope not…the divorce became finalized about two weeks ago." Lucius replied. "I left her with her crazy sister. Honestly, the only member of that family that had any sense was Andromeda…and she disowned for her choice in husband."

"Was she in your year?" Severus asked. Lucius sent him a glare.

"I…am not that old Snape." Lucius replied frostily. "Andromeda would be about seven years older than me, when I was a first year she was a seventh."

"Yes, I recall that caused quite a stir in the Black household."

"Not just in that one but in a number of other ones."

"So the two of you met at school?" Susanna asked. Severus and Lucius snapped their attention back to the group.

"Yes…we were in the same house." Lucius replied. "I was two years ahead of Severus."

"Oh, how cute." One of the woman squealed.

"Why don't you harpies leave these young men alone?" A voice called from behind. At the word 'harpies' Severus and Lucius immediately started to look around for the beautiful forms of Harpies. "You don't have to spend all your time with them…come on and join us men over by the grill…let me introduce myself again. I'm Albert, Susanna's husband."

"Aw, yes. I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Severus Snape."

"So where do the two of you work?" Albert asked as he brought them over to the group of guys.

"We're not." Severus replied.

"I shall be looking at companies to work at next week, while Severus will be getting his teaching certificate in…Chemistry?" Lucius looked over at Severus in order to see if he had said the right word. Seeing the slight nod he knew what he had said was the right thing.

"Really, well what are your qualifications?" Albert asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucius replied as he shifted Draco.

"Well what is your area of expertise?"

"Management and Finance." Lucius replied. "Back in England, I helped this organization get the money and resources they needed in order to finance their operations."

"I see, well at my company we have just got an opening in our Finance department…it's a pretty good job, if you are interested, I can put in a good word for you." Albert stated. Giving Albert a confused look, Lucius asked.

"Why?" It was Albert's turn to look confused, before it finally clicked.

"Here in this town, we are all pretty close…we don't mind doing something for one another if it means that we can help out a friend, be them a new one or old." Albert explained. As soon as he finished, both Severus and Lucius groaned.

"Bloody Hell, you chose a town full of Hufflepuff." Severus exclaimed as he glared at Lucius.

"Excuse me?" Albert asked. Lucius glared back at Severus.

"At school, we were divided into four houses depending on our characteristics; Severus and I were both in Slytherin…people who are very generous went to Hufflepuff." Lucius answered. "Therefore it has become habit to describe people depending on which House they would fall into…Where we come from, almost everyone went to our school at one point or another so the names are common place for everyone."

"Oh, so it's like a fraternity." Albert summarized. "That's interesting. I didn't know people did that in…where are the two of you from again?"

"England." Severus and Lucius replied at once.

"Really," One of the guys stated. "I was in London last month…was there some problem going on…the air in the city was really tense."

"No." Lucius and Severus replied together.

"I'm from Northern England." Severus replied. "Lucius is from Wales to be exact."

"Ah…that's too bad. I'd hope you'd have some insight as to why."

"Sorry." Severus replied. "But we don't." Severus and Lucius both weren't going to reply that the tense air he felt was the tenseness of the war that they had just escaped from. Even though both Severus and Lucius both dreaded the picnic, they both enjoyed their time there and what more Draco seemed to have enjoyed Martha's company. Once she had returned outside, Draco started to struggle in Lucius's arms and strained his arms towards the older woman. Lucius was hesitant but let her pick him up. Seeing the bright smile of Draco's lips as he laughed, he knew that Draco was safe at the moment. Especially since Severus had moved to spend the rest of the picnic near to Martha, keeping an eye on Draco.

Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks to Albert, Lucius got a job working as the head of the Finance at Albert's corporation. Easily within three years Lucius made it to be a member of the board of trustees of the company. Although he had had no working knowledge of a computer and had actually spent twenty minutes staring at a coffee maker trying to make it work; his skills in the Finance department made him number one in his field. Even though people thought that Lucius was a little odd at times, such as when he stared at the mouse as if it was going to scurry off, or when he asked why the pictures weren't moving, yet when it came to money, he made millions more for the company than anyone else had ever made. Severus had been able to falsify several documents and within those three years had gotten his certification to teach. All the while he taught Draco and tutored him in the basics that he and Lucius believed he would need to learn before he was to start his first day of school.

Lucius had taken the first half of the day off, and after making sure Draco was with his teacher. Lucius headed towards his office; his mind concentrating on Draco. Parking his car, he sighed to himself, after much debate Severus and Lucius had decided to buy two cars and each had been that they believe would not attract attention. So that was why Lucius now had a Lamborghini and Severus had a Mercedes SLX. They were trying to keep a low profile after all. Clicking a button to lock the car, he entered the building and made his way towards his office.

"Mr. Malfoy…"His secretary Maxine asked. Her bright red hair flowed down his back as she jogged to keep up with him. In her hand was a cup of coffee; after he was found staring at the coffee pot for half-an-hour it was made mandatory that he would have someone else bring him his coffee.

"Hello Maxine." Lucius greeted as the two of them entered his office. Maxine placed his coffee on his desk, and frowned.

"What is the matter Mr. Malfoy? You seem glum today."

"Draco started school today and I'm worried."

"Already? It seemed as if it was only yesterday that he was crawling around."

"I'm worried that Severus and I haven't taught him enough…I mean we only were able to teach him two languages, how to read and write and basic arithmetic." Lucius explained. "What if his preschool teacher demands him to speak in language other than English or Latin, or have him do multiplication problems? Oh I told Severus that he should have started teaching Draco French."

"Mr. Malfoy…Draco is only four years old."

"I know…but what if she demands him to recite the battle strategies of the war of 1823, or the revolutions in 1767."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't even know that information…look, I'm not sure what they teach you in England; but here when a child enters preschool. They only learn how to color and the names of shapes. Also the Alphabet…Draco will be well advanced any of his peers." Maxine replied trying to calm her agitated boss. She had learned that an agitated Malfoy was not the nice Malfoy.

"I don't know…where is the tely-phone." Lucius asked. After being his secretary for two years, Maxine was used to his mispronunciation of normal and common electronics.

"The telephone is right next to you. Why do you need it?"

"Severus is starting his new job today; and I want to tell him to start teaching Draco French and begin his education in history. I don't want him to fall any more behind. Next year Severus must start his…Chemistry, classes." Lucius stated, using chemistry instead of potions. "I will agree that at five, Draco should be able to handle a knife relatively well." Maxine sighed, who would have guessed that Lucius would have been one of those parents who makes their children overachievers. She then left the room; there was no use arguing with Lucius once he got a thought in his head. He was just too stubborn. She vaguely heard him talk to Severus…something about Theories and Herbology, whatever that was. All she could hope was that Draco wouldn't get picked on for being a know-it-all.

* * *

Draco enjoyed his first day of class; he was bored since most of the things he learned were things Papa Severus had taught him about a year ago. Severus had given him a book to read should he get bored. He pulled it out as everyone was playing with blocks. Everyone in the class seemed like they knew each other and had separated into two groups, there were the girls who were playing with dolls, and the boys who were playing with cars. He was the only one who was off to the side.

"Umm…can I play with you?" Draco looked up to the voice who had spoken to him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked. "And why do you have the same kind of accent like me?"

"I'm…um…Neville, and um…my Gram and I are from England." Neville explained. "What's your name?"

"Really, Papa and Father are from England too." Draco exclaimed. "I'm Draco."

"Really!" Neville smiled. "So…can I play with you Draco?"

"I'm not playing, I'm reading."Draco replied.

"Oh…"Neville said as his eyes fell, the smile on his lips faded. "I see."

"Well, if you want you can read with me." Draco suggested trying to cheer the boy up. Neville became even more depressed.

"I can't read." Neville stated, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Well, then how about I show you…like my papa showed me?" Draco suggested.

"Really?" Neville asked as hope entered his eyes. "You'd really do that?" Draco nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco smiled. "Let's start with the basics. Can you tell me your alphabet…"

* * *

Severus entered the empty house after his first day at teaching, he never would have thought he would meet a group of mindless idiot that deserved that name more than Sirius Black and James Potter…he was wrong. It seemed as if today's youth were nothing more than idiots and had taken Chemistry as if it would have been an easy course. How wrong they would be by then end of the first week. He had plans to make them work hard for their grades. He would care less if they actually passed his class; he was mainly doing it for the money and the hopes of practicing his potions skills in the best way possible within the muggle world. He had barely placed his bag down when the door opened again and in entered Martha and Draco. With Severus teaching and Lucius working, it had fallen to Martha to watch out for Draco during the afternoons. While originally both Lucius and Severus had protested, she had stated that she was more than glad to do it.

"Papa!" Draco greeted as he gave Severus a hug, no matter how hard Lucius and Severus tried, they couldn't get Draco to stop calling Severus 'papa'. While Severus really didn't mind being called by that name, he did see how the rest of the people in the neighborhood kept giving them that knowing look; that drove both him and Lucius insane. Even after three years, the whole neighborhood still seemed to think that they were a couple.

"Hello my Dragon…how was your day?" Severus asked.

"It was fun…school was boring, all the teacher had us do was play. So I read the book you gave me to read, and then I met Neville, He doesn't know how to read so I'm teaching him, like you taught me and I'm going to teach him how to write. At the moment though he could only read the words…he couldn't pronounceate them." Draco replied.

"It's pronounced, Dragon." Severus replied.

"Alright…but then after I taught him, it was time for us to go…Neville lives with his Gram…she like Mrs. Martha. She is also from England. So he talks like I talk…Then Mrs. Martha gave me dinner…it was really good…it was a grilled cheese sandwich…and then I practiced my Violin…and then Mr. Wilson lend me another book to read. He said this one is about a boy looking for treasure…it's called Treasure Island…I can't wait to read it. I already read the first ten pages. Then I saw that you came back and I wanted to see you so I asked Mrs. Martha to bring me home, and then I came in and gave you a hug and then you asked me how my day was and then I told you…"Draco finished.

"It seems as if you had an exciting day Dragon." Severus remarked. "Are you ready for your next classes? Your father told me that we are to start you speaking French today…and that we are also going to start your history lessons."

"Really!" Draco exclaimed, "So then I'll be able to read about the revolutions and rebellions right?"

"Yes that's right…although I think you are the first person to be excited about History." Severus smirked. "But come on, let's start on dinner. Your father will be home in a few hours. Martha, thank you again."

"Oh, don't worry about it my dear, I've always told you that if you need me for anything, I'm right next door." Martha smiled. "Now, I'll leave you be, I'm sure George is getting hungry, and you know how men are when they haven't eaten."

"Yes, I do know that." Severus replied as he recalled how grouchy Lucius was when Dinner had run over from its usual time.

Severus and Draco immediately started on the cooking. After setting the food to bake, Severus started to teach Draco the fundamentals of French, before going on to Advance Latin and began to teach Draco about the earliest pieces of History of Magic. Severus couldn't wait to start teaching Draco about Potions. The main difficult about teaching Draco at this young an age would be the fact that he couldn't cultivate his own ingredients.

After studying for three hours, Lucius arrived home, and the family of three sat down for supper. After eating, Draco informed Lucius of his day and of his new friend, before going into the Library to continue to read the book he had gotten from Mr. Wilson.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into Months. Neville became better at reading and Draco became better at all the subjects he learning about. Before any of them knew it, Draco turned five, and unlike most five years old he didn't want a party. Unlike most five years old, Draco knew he was odd, he knew that he was a wizard, and he knew he was smarter than his peers, and because of that they had decided they would rather make fun of him then play with him, not that he would really know how to play. The only person he could even call a friend was Neville and that was mostly because Neville had taken to following him around like a lost puppy, and as much as Neville was his only friend, he was Neville's. So as he walked into the kitchen on his fifth birthday, he was surprised to see Severus and Lucius arguing; it would have seemed that the two of them hadn't realized that Draco was awake yet.

"I have to go back, Bloody Hell Lucius, if the rumors are true..."

"I don't care…Merlin Severus it could be a trap. Not to mention Dumbledore."

"That is something else I need to do. I believe we can both assume that as long as Draco's name remains on the list, Dumbledore will catch him in his claws."

"I can deal with that!"

"When? I heard Susanna tell Martha, that Albert told her that you have declined to go to England three times already. When do you think it'll be a good time? In ten fifteen years, well Draco will have graduated by then."

"Don't tell me how to raise my son."

"A bloody good job you've been doing there."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about Snape?"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"Papa…Father?" Draco asked as he finally called out. Lucius and Severus immediately looked at him. They could see the tears in Draco's eyes. Before either of them could say anything, Draco shot out of the room and ran up to his bedroom.

"Draco!" Both Severus and Lucius exclaimed as they rushed up the stairs. When they made it to the door they found it lock.

"Open the door Draco." Lucius stated. He heard movement followed by his son's voice stating.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"Severus asked. "Just unlock the door."

"I didn't lock it." Draco replied. "I just closed it." Lucius and Severus could see the door jingle, but it didn't open.

"You don't think?" Severus asked.

"He's at the age."

"But a spell this powerful?"

"He was upset."

"Still,"

"He's a Malfoy."

"Understandable." Severus replied. "Draco, Lucius and I are going to knock down the door, I need you to move away from the door, go over into your closet."

"I can't" Draco called out.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"There is a Bogart in my closet." Draco responded

"Then under your bed." Severus growled.

"The Nargles live there." Draco replied back.

"Draco, there is no such things as Nargles." Severus replied.

"Tell that to them." Severus tried to ignore the smirk that appeared on Lucius's face.

"Just move away from the door, Draco." Lucius called out.

"Okay Father." Draco stated, they could hear Draco move away from the door.

"On three," Lucius stated. "One, Two, Three." Lucius and Severus rushed to the door, only to hear it click open a second before they hit it, causing them to crash into the room. Dust flying everywhere.

"PAPA! FATHER!" Draco called out as he ran to them.

"Merlin's beard." Severus groaned as he pushed himself up.

"What the bloody hell happened." Lucius asked.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he looked at them. Tears once again filled his eyes.

"Yeah…dry your eyes Dragon." Severus replied. "You just used some magic on the door."

"I did?" Draco asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Accidental…but I'm guessing that you also unlocked it too." Severus replied.

"Would have been nice to know before we rammed into it." Lucius muttered. Severus simply elbowed him. This caused for a new set of tears to appear in Draco's eyes.

"I don't want Papa to leave." Draco pleaded. "I'll study harder…I'll…"

"Draco…what are you talking about."

"You said you were going back to England…I know you and Father don't like each other, but…but I don't want you to go."

"I'm coming back…I only have a little bit of business to do, I promise I'll come back."

"But what if…what if you find someone else…and they becomes your favorite student…and you won't come back and you won't continue to teach me, and then you and Father won't live together anymore and you won't get married to him and give me lots of younger brothers and sisters." Draco exclaimed. "And then the Nargles with continue to steal my socks…I can only make so many sock puppets you know." Draco said the last line so seriously that Severus didn't have the heart to correct him about Nargles not existing.

"Draco…Severus and I are just friends…and if he says he will come back than he will come back…" Lucius stated. "Now dry your tears, it's your birthday, and we have a fun day planned. And because you performed your first feat of magic, well get you an extra present."

"Really?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up to the thoughts of extra presents.

"Yes." Lucius replied.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy and I haven't had the time to update. But don't worry, I'll be updating my stories really quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

* * *

Two weeks later Lucius received some rather disturbing news from Albert.

"Lucius we really need you in England, next week." Albert told him as he walked into Lucius's office.

"What do you mean?" Lucius replied. "I thought Smith was going."

"He was, until his wife went into labor last night. He's on maternity leave until the end of the month." Albert replied.

"But Severus is leaving town next week."

"Find a baby-sitter for Draco. I know Susanna would be more than willing to take him for the week."

"I don't know…"Lucius paused. "Fine…I do need to take care of some business there."

"Really, we'll be in London." Albert reminded.

"That is actually just the place where I need to go." Lucius replied. "I need to pick up some items…and check up on some investments."

"I see," Albert was nearly out the door when he suddenly turned. "But aren't you from Wales?"

"I am." Lucius replied as he turned back to his work.

"Where is Severus going?"

Lucius paused for a second before replying. "Scotland."

* * *

After much debate, mostly on Draco's part, Severus and Lucius finally decided on Martha and George Wilson. While the two of them were thinking of someone else, Draco had placed his foot down stating he would run away from anyone other than Martha Wilson. So with all of them in agreement, Severus and Lucius said their goodbyes to Draco, leaving both Martha and George Wilson in charge of their little Dragon.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Severus asked Lucius as they arrived at the airport.

"Because…you are going to be meeting with Dumbledore, and whatever that man has to say is always bad news." Lucius responded. Severus was about to deny it, when he realized that it was true. As they picked up their tickets they went their separate ways. Lucius headed towards Tokyo before going to Cairo then to Paris before flying into London. Severus was going to fly to Miami before going to Bogota before flying over to Madrid and then flying over to London. He was then going to apparate to Hogsmeade. There he was going to make his way to Hogwarts and speak with Dumbledore. He was then going to go to his manner in Spinner's End and spend two days there before he was to going to head towards Diagon Alley and pick up a couple of books for Draco before he was going fly home.

* * *

As Severus stepped into Spinner's End. He could barely contain his anger as he felt more than saw a nearby vase blow up. He couldn't believe it, all his hard work to keep her safe, all his hard work to keep Lily safe, and it had resulted in Voldemort killing her. He could take little solace in the fact that Sirius Black was sentence to Azkaban; or the fact that James Potter had also died, all he could think about was Lily…Lily and the fact that in order to save Draco from Dumbledore he would have to teach at Hogwarts for seven years…all seven years that Harry Potter was to attend. Draco would be free to stay in America. Another vase exploded as Severus cursed to the high heavens Dumbledore's name.

* * *

Lucius knew the second he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron that he was the center of attention. As the usually noisy pub fell into a silence as he made his way pass the bartender Tom and made his way into Diagon Alley, from there he went to Gringotts to look over some of his investment. It looked as if he had made a lot of money over the past few years. Taking some more money out, he changed half of it from wizarding coins to muggle money before heading down to Knockturn Alley. There he paid visits to some old acquaintances and bought some new charms. As he was about to leave he noticed a small raven statue. He quickly purchases it and heads toward Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books for Draco. He and Severus had decided that he would buy the transfiguration, history, ancient Runes and Charms books while Severus would buy the Defense against the Dark Arts, Arthimancy, Herbology and Potion books. He then left Diagon Alley and headed back to the hotel he was staying at. He didn't have the heart to tell Albert that he had a residence at London, so he put up with staying at a hotel. As he dropped off his books and purchases he received a call from Albert asking if he was ready to head out for dinner.

The rest of the night went without too many problems. The only main one being that Lucius had run into Andromeda. Upon seeing each other, they both had frozen. Andromeda in fear and Lucius in surprised. Albert, being to observant for once, turn towards Lucius.

"Do the two of you know each other?" Albert asked. Shaking out of his shock, Lucius composed himself.

"Yes, this is Andromeda Black…or rather Tonks is it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, its Tonks, and I'd prefer you not to refer me to that family…even if they were mine, Malfoy." Andromeda sneered.

"Albert, she is my ex-sister-in law…haven't seen you seen you got married. I heard you had a brat." Lucius sneered back at her. Before Albert could say anything Andromeda retorted, much to the distress to the person next to her.

"I heard you got yourself one. Finally got enough sense to leave my sister too."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were the only one of the Black sisters to have any sense about you. I can only hope that Draconis takes after my side of the family."

"Nymphadora is the same I fear. Hate the name I gave her, goes on and on about how much fun it is to be referred to as Tonks. Drives me up a wall."

"Takes after your sisters than." Lucius replied.

"So what rock have you been hiding under? The rumor was that you were killed. Yet when the Ministry tried to take your assets, the goblins were against it."

"You know how they work, the more money you have, the better they protect it." Lucius paused for a second. "Oh wait…you wouldn't know, now would you?" Lucius showed her a smirk.

"Git…Come join Ted and I. I must say you were the better choice than Lestrange."

"It's better to put the crazy together." Lucius responded. "Albert if you don't mind…"

"Not at all…but you two sound as if you dislike one another." Albert replied.

"It's not that we dislike one another…we just have a certain way of talking to one another." Andromeda stated.

"Yes, you should hear how she is when she is talking to Narcissa…now that is a vicious conversation."

"She escaped Azkaban then?" Lucius asked. "I was wondering."

"Yes…bloody well how she did it to. But oh well. Now, let's sit…"Andromeda motioned for them to join their table. "Nice service they have here."

"They should…Malfoy's have owned it for nearly a hundred years." Lucius replied. Albert choked on his drink.

"You own the restaurant?" Albert asked. Lucius nodded.

"Why else did you think I took us here?" Lucius replied. "Andromeda tell me…is it true about what they say about Harry Potter?" Andromeda looked at Albert.

"Is he?"

"Muggle yes, now answer the bloody question." Lucius replied.

"Yes…happened on Halloween about four years ago not more than five months after you disappeared on us. It was perhaps yours and Snape's saving grace." Andromeda replied.

"Yes, that's good then."

"What of your child? Draconis is his name correct? That is a good name."

"Yes…here, I have a picture of him. Severus was adamant that we take him for some photographs. I didn't see the point." Lucius pulled out a picture. It was one of the only wizarding picture he owned. "Severus has been tutoring him; unfortunately his favorite pastime now is reading."

"Better reading than tormenting little animals."

"That cat ate my bird, I was within my rights to torment it…beside its hair did grow back…eventually." Lucius blushed. Andromeda, Ted and Albert laughed. Staring at the picture Andromeda smiled.

"He looks just like a Malfoy."

"I know." Lucius replied. "What of your Nymphadora?"

"The oddest of our family. Even odder than that Weasley…the one in my year…who was interested in all that muggle stuff." Andromeda replied. "Going on and on about this or that. Says she's going to be an Auror when she graduates."

"Pity," Lucius replied.

"They aren't all that bad." Andromeda replied. At his incredible look she had the decency to look abashed. "Well, they've gotten better. After everything, I mean…so what brings you back to England?"

"Buisness. I with Albert in this company that plans to do a merger with this one company here, the person who was supposed to come had to back out, I was to replace him. Trust me I'd much rather be at home."

"What company?"

"Bentham's." Lucius replied. It was Andromeda's turn to cough on her drink.

"You do know that…"

"Yes…"

"One look at you…"

"I have a plan."

"You can't kill them."

"It had only vaguely passed my mind."

"Bloody Hell Lucius."

"I can't help it. Therefore I have blackmail."

"You didn't."

"I can't help it if it took very little time to get this information."

"Your evil."

"You just noticed."

"No, but I thought you need reminding."

"And here I feared you had lost your humor Andromeda. I see old age hasn't affected you all that much."

"I think you are the one with the grays Malfoy."

"Says Die-job Morgana." Lucius remarked.

"Prick."

"Andy…play nice." Ted stated. "You too Malfoy. The last thing anyone wants is bloodshed isn't that right Albert. Honestly…have this be a lesson to you, if you leave two pureblood in the same room together for too long they start to argue like this."

"What's a pureblood?" Albert asked.

"We are descendents from families with a long history, our lines are very…clean…we are considered pureblood. Where we are from there are only a handful of Purebloods left. The Malfoy's are an example of them."

"Oh, like how you referred to me and the rest of the neighborhood as Hufflepuff, and Maxine as a Ravenclaw."

"Sort of, Andromeda here was a Slytherin like myself...the majority of Blacks are Slytherins…with the exception of one…"

"Sirius landed in Azkaban as well." Andromeda replied. "Killed Pettigrew…rumor has it that be betrayed the Potters as well. That portion was never confirmed."

"Really, now that's a shock. Shows you how horrid our ministry is."

"Yes, Families are leaving left and right. About two years the Longbottoms left for America…the son of Frank and Alice, those poor dears, is to return for school in six years."

"What happened to them?"

"Bella drove them mad. Got sentence to Azkaban for it…would have gotten the dementor kiss had she killed them; not that she doesn't deserve it."

"Lestrange is with her then, isn't he?"

"Caught not to long after her."

"I see." Lucius replied. The rest of the dinner followed the similar bantering between Andromeda and Lucius. As the four of them went their separate ways, Albert turned towards Lucius.

"I've never seen you so animated before." Albert stated. "You seem almost like another person."

"You have no idea."Lucius replied.

The next day the two of them headed towards Bentham. Lucius knew exactly the type of greeting they were going to get. As they waited within the conference room, Lucius turned towards Albert.

"They aren't going to go for the Merger." Lucius stated bluntly. Albert blinked.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because of me…when they see me, they'll start to become rude, but listen. Let me do the talking, and I'll get them to sign so don't worry about it. This merger will happen."

"What the hell have you done to them?"

"Nothing…but let's just say my name can have a negative connotation with some people." Lucius replied. "I blame my father really. The only good thing he ever did was die a month before Draco was born."

"I see, but…"Albert was cut off as the door opened. He had thought that Lucius was over reacting, but the first words to come out of the owner's and CEO's mouth was…

"Bloody Fuckin Hell. Malfoy…you work for…Bloody hell no…there is no way I'm getting this company in the bed with a Fuckin Malfoy." The CEO replied. His lawyer next to him tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Reid…" Lucius replied. Albert was surprised by the bit in his tone. "You are going to go through his merger."

"How the bloody hell are you going to make me. You're as evil as they come…"

"Because."Lucius stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He crossed his hands in front of him. "If you don't, I'll ruin you…I'm not sure if you realize that half of the people who own stocks, their companies are partially owned by me…if I were to suddenly pull all my money out of their companies…what do you suspect would happen to this one…when all of it's supports suddenly found themselves bankrupted?" Albert's eyes widened as he listen to the threat Lucius was giving the owner of Bentham.

"You wouldn't." Reid narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't would I?" Lucius challenged.

"Bloody hell you are the worst of the worst." Reid muttered. "Where's the bloody documents." He quickly signed his name and left the room. His lawyer a few minutes later, finally getting up, Lucius handed the contract over to Albert.

"I told you I'd get it done." Lucius replied.

"How rich are you?" Albert asked,

"You don't want to know the answer to that." Lucius replied. Suddenly his cell-phone went off. Glancing down he answered it. "Hello?" Lucius listened carefully to the voice on the other side. "Oh Martha! Is Draco behaving…He's been what! I'll be there in a few hours." Lucius replied. "Don't worry, I'll inform Severus."

"What's the matter?" Albert asked as the usually calm Lucius Malfoy start to panic.

"Draco has been kidnapped." Lucius stated as he left the room.

* * *

Hope you like, So sorry for the delay, I know that I promise that they will be out soon. I'm having difficulties with the next part of the story so I've been trying yo buy time. This part coming up is important for the next part of the story, so I hope that you enjoy it

Please R&R

Until next time

c-ya


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

* * *

For the past two days, Draco had been bored out of his mind. He had already done all the assignments that Severus had left for him to do, and was currently practicing his violin. Sitting in the sun room, he played any notes that caught his instinct. He had no set plan and was just playing how he felt like. After another twenty minutes of playing, Martha had told him to go play outside, that it wasn't healthy for a boy to spend all his time indoors. Wandering around the neighborhood he spotted a dirty looking man staring at him. Being the conscientious person he was, he marched over to the person and stood right in front of the person.

"You smell funny," Draco stated.

"Well your short," The man stated as he blew smoke into Draco's face.

"Well I can fix that you uneducated Cretan…unlike you, I have learned how to bath…something you obviously were never taught," Draco responded haughtily. The man let out a laugh,

"Where are your parents?"

"Father is in England, while Papa is in Scotland…why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Because why else would they let a boy like you out of their sights." The man gave a grin, Draco felt vomit rise in his throat as he saw the rotten teeth in the man's smile.

"How revolting!" Draco exclaimed. "You foul beast…screw!" Draco clenched his fist and started to move away. He made it three steps when he felt a pressure at the back of neck, before he felt himself fall into darkness.

When Draco awoke, he felt ropes around him. Sitting up he looked around. By now it was nighttime and the only source of light was the fire right in front of him. Sitting there staring at him was the dirty man.

"I demand that you release me at once." Draco ordered.

"I don't think so…if your father can afford a trip to England then he must be loaded." The man stated. "I plan on holding you hostage until your father pays up."

"I see." Draco replied. "Father won't be happy when he hears about this." He told the man seriously, the man just laughed. "I can also tell that you really don't know how to deal with kids, nor do you know how to tie them up." The man just watched in awe as Draco wiggled his way out of the ropes. "Papa taught me how when he was teaching me how to ward off Vampire. He said that you should tie the rope tight in a cross shape in order to prevent them from feeding on you. Then you should tell them about the latest novel you have read. Try to start a conversation with them and then before they know it, they will forget all about wanting to drink your blood."

"What the hell!"

"Cursing is bad you know."

"So is talking crazy."

"Well don't blame me when you encounter a vampire and you don't know how to deal with them." Draco sneered. "I guess an uneducated Cretan wouldn't know good advice when he sees it."

"Stop calling me that Brat."

"Father says a Malfoy doesn't have to listen to those below him." Draco replied. "And you are definitely below me. You uneducated Cretan."

"You son of a Bitch!"

"That's was Papa calls the woman who Father was married too." Draco stated. "I think Papa said that she was my mother…but I don't remember her." Draco gave a frown as he looked down. "Papa said she was crazy." The uneducated Cretan looked on the blond with a sad feeling in his heart.

"Look…umm, I know we don't get along and all, I mean you're driving me crazy and I kidnapped you…but listen kid…I'm sorry about your mom." The uneducated Cretan replied as he casted a glance at the fire.

"It's okay Cretan." Draco replied simply as he sniffled, he than whipped his nose with the back of his hand. "You're not such a bad guy, for that reason, I'll try to keep the Vampires from drinking your blood."

"Damn it Brat, what is with you and Vampires?" The Uneducated Cretan growled as he poked the fire once again.

"Just because I care about human life does not mean you must be annoyed with me. I am very con…con…all thinking about other people." Draco announced as he looked up at the man. "Besides, there has been two Vampires looking upon us ever since I woke up…I thought you knew that." Draco looked so innocently as he revealed that that the uneducated Cretan had to turn around and look behind him. He then saw two cloaked figures staring at him. If he didn't know any better then he would have thought that their eyes had turned red in the firelight, and they were glazing at him with Hunger. "Hello Ms. Vampire; Mr. Vampire, my name is Draco." Draco stood up and gave a quick bow like he was taught to.

The female Vampire immediately glanced over at the male who simply sighed and nodded. She then rushed over and pulled Draco into a hug.

"You Laddie are so adorable." The female Vampire cooed as her long red hair fell from underneath her hood.

"Thank you Ms. Vampire. Father always tells me that a good boy must always look adorable so that he might be able to capture the hearts of young women." Draco stated. "So what is your name?"

"I'm Abigail McCallen; this is my friend Marcus Noralini."Abigail stated. "How did a young boy like yourself know we are Vampires?"

"Papa taught me that Vampires make the night darker." Draco smiled. "He teaches me a lot of things. Did you know that the uneducated Cretan over there kidnapped me?"His smile faltered.

"Really?" Abigail stated as her eyes narrowed as she glared at the man. "Marcus…" Marcus moved up to the uneducated Cretan.

"You know Mr. Marcus, you can't drink his blood." Draco stated.

"He harmed a child, he deserves it." The uneducated Cretan paled at the words spoken from the usually silent Vampire.

"I can't agree more." Abigail replied.

"That might be so Ms. Abigail, but Papa bought me some blood-pops when he went to Salem last year and they were really, really, good. Papa told me that was what Vampires tasted as blood. So when I cut my finger while helping Papa makes a potion I tried some of my blood and it didn't taste as good as a blood-pop. So if you want good blood you can't drink the uneducated Cretan." Draco stated.

"You haven't answered our question Dear." Abigail replied. "Why can't we drink his blood?"

"Well when I first met the uneducated Cretan he was dirty, and smelly and so he can't taste good. You would want to drink blood from someone who was clean and not filled with die…germs." Draco answered all knowingly.

"I see, but then we will have to return him to the proper authority, if we can't get our justice, then we will have to allow you humans to extract your justice." Abigail stated as she casted a glance at Marcus who picked the uneducated Cretan by the scruff of his neck. She then looked down at Draco. "Would you like to hold my hand as we get out of here?"

"A Malfoy never holds anyone's hand." Draco recited as he stuck his nose in the air.

"A Malfoy?" Abigail questioned as she shared another glance at Marcus, of all the children they could have saved, it had to be a Malfoy. The name resonated within them as one of the names of the Dark Wizard who had terrorized the United Kingdom. They knew that Malfoy had been a supporter of the Dark Wizard; because of the battles, everyone one was force to pick sides. When Abigail and Marcus had refuse to chose sides, their Coven had been attacked by both sides, the Death Eater attacked them for not joining, and the Order of Phoenix had attacked them thinking they had joined forces with the Dark Wizard. With the remaining members of their Coven, they had told everyone to split up, to go to all reaches of the world until they heard for certain that everything had calmed down. The week before, Marcus had ran into a fellow Vampire from a Coven in Southern England who had told them that Voldemort had been dead for the past four years. So they were now making their way back to their native home in Scotland when they stumbled upon Draco and the uneducated Cretan.

"Yes…Father says that a Malfoy cannot allow anyone to hold their hand." Draco replied, he then casted a sly glance over at her. "But I suppose that a Malfoy can allow himself to be carried." Abigail hid a grin. This was going to be one bossy young man when he grew up.

"Alright then Mr. Malfoy." Abigail smirked as she picked him up. They had made it ten steps before Draco fell asleep with his head resting on Abigail shoulder. Immediately Abigail turned towards Marcus.

"Marcus please can we keep him?"

"No Abby…he is a Malfoy. The last thing we need is to incite the wrath of the Wizards for taking one of their pure-bloods." Marcus stated as he purposefully let the uneducated Cretan hit a tree branch.

"Okay." Abigail pouted as she continued to follow Marcus out of the forest.

* * *

Neville had immediately enlisted the help of his Grandmother when he heard that Draco was missing. Augusta had been more than willing to help her grandson look for his only friend. She knew, even without Neville telling her, that he didn't have anyone other than Draco. He was the only person he ever spoke about. Neville would always say "Draco said this" or "Draco did that". Everything in his world revolved around Draco. It scared her how dependent Neville had become on this little boy. Having just come out of a war where both her son and daughter-in-law had been driven crazy, she was scared of anything happening to her grandson, her last tie to her son. With the war happening for so many years she was used to hearing about disappearances and murders; it was one of the reasons why she had left her family home and made her way to America. She had come to this small town in hopes to find some peace. Now it seemed as if there was no where safe anymore. She looked around, and it amazed her how everyone in the town had gotten together and look for Draco. On several occasions she had gotten to know Martha Wilson, and Martha had seemed to her as being a steady woman, one who could weather a storm and not be afflicted, but upon seeing her, she had seen a desperate woman who immediately reminded her as herself when she had heard about what had happened to Frank. She felt a slight ripple of magic as she noticed a tall blond haired man. Immediately she knew who it was. She had somehow moved to the same city as Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius exited his plane and immediately apparated to his house. He had exchanged his tickets with Albert, he had returned to America ready to find out what had happened to his son. As he sat in his seat on the plane, his thought had ranged about what had happened to his son. He feared that he had been discovered in America, and a Death Eater wanting revenge had taken his son, that they might have killed his son. He felt an anguish that he never thought that he could feel. Once he was back at his home, he made his way over to the Wilsons. Immediately he began to question Martha about what had happened. When he noticed someone staring at him, turning he saw an older woman. Not being able to place her, he knew he had seen her before.

"Augusta!" Martha exclaimed as she gave her a watery smile. Hearing her name Lucius immediately placed her. "Augusta, this is."

"Lucius Malfoy." Augusta finished. "What the Bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Augusta Longbottom, I could as you the same thing. I am here looking for my son." Lucius glared.

"You two know each other?" Martha asked cautiously.

"No." Lucius and Augusta both replied immediately, they then exchanged a glare.

"Umm, are you Draco's Father or his Papa?" A small voice asked. Both adults looked down at the boy.

"I'm Draco's Father…who are you?" Lucius asked.

"I'm umm, Neville…Neville Longbottom." Neville replied as he looked down. Lucius glared.

"Pathetic, Boy, when you introduce yourself you look the person in the eye."Lucius stated frostily.

"How dare you…" Augusta started when she felt another ripple of magic. Her eyes widening as she saw Severus Snape make his way over to them. He cast a glance over at her and gave her a nod before turning his attention to Lucius.

"What do we know about Draco?" Severus asked.

"Nothing as of yet." Lucius replied as his hand tightened into a fist. He was a Malfoy, he wasn't about to let his feelings get the better of him.

"Draco will be okay." Neville stated as he looked up at the three adults in earnest. "I know it. Draco is safe. I know he is. He…He…"Neville started to cry. Augusta looked down at her grandson with compassion.

"Neville…"Augusta was at a loss at what to do. How could she comfort her grandchild when she knew now that the boy who was kidnapped was the nephew of the woman who took away her son?

It was then that they heard Martha Gasp and point behind them. The two Wizards and Witch turned and looked at the figures making their way towards them. It only took Augusta two seconds before she recognized them to be Vampires. Immediately she picked up Neville and shielded him from the newcomers. She'd be damned if she let someone take away the last link she had to her son. She casted a quick glance at Lucius and Severus; both had turned paler then she had ever thought they could have turned. Following their gaze, she noted a lump in the arms of the only female of the group. Immediately she noticed the trademark white-blond hair and knew that the lump was in fact Draco Malfoy. While she might have hated the child's parents and family, that did not stop her heart from stopping at the thought that the child might be dead.

"Is this child yours?" The Male Vampire asked as he tossed a cowering man to the ground. It seemed as if the police had finally gotten their head together and moved towards the newcomers. "This man took young Draconis. See to it that he is rightfully punished," The officers nodded and took the Uneducated Cretan away. Lucius then stepped forward.

"This child is mine…what have you done with him." Lucius prayed that the answer the Vampires would give him would be 'nothing'. "Who are you?"

"My name is Marcus…and this is my wife Abigail." Marcus stated steely before Abigail elbowed him in the stomach.

"Honestly Marcus." Abigail growled before smiling and taking a step closer to the Wizards. She ignored the dark look Marcus sent her. "Forgive Marcus; he tends to worry too much. The little prince just asleep. Since Marcus said we couldn't keep him, I'm returning him to you." Lucius paled even more at the ending statement. The very thought that they had planned to keep his son was enough to almost make him run over to her and yank Draco out of her arms. Fortunately the matter was decided when Draco started to wake up.

Sitting up Draco started to rub his eyes. He turned his head and saw Lucius and Severus watching him. Smiling he started to struggle in Abigail's arms, indicating that he wanted to be put down. Chuckling to herself, Abigail lowered Draco onto the ground. Running up to his father, Draco stopped a foot in front of Lucius and grinned up at him.

"I'm glad you're back Father." Draco looked at him. "I hope your trip was uneve…uneve…that nothing bad happen…" Draco wasn't able to finish when Lucius decided to forgo pretexts and pulled Draco into a hug.

"I was so worried about you." Lucius stated as he tightened his grip.

"Why Father?" Draco asked as Lucius picked him up. "I was with the uneducated Cretan. Mr. Marcus has him." Draco looked over at Marcus. "Well he did have him. I don't know what happened to him now. I told them not to drink the Uneducated Cretan blood, cause he was so dirty, and that there was no way that he could taste good…and then Abigail said she would take me home…so I said it was okay, but I told her that you and papa were still away and that I was staying with Ms. Martha…and then I fell asleep..."Draco then turned towards Severus. "Papa…what does uneducated Cretan mean anyways?" Draco looked innocently at Severus. The Uneducated Cretan was about to be put in the cop car turned his head and looked at Draco in disbelief. He was quickly shoved into the car before he let out several choice words that were muffled by the closing of the door. After everything he put up with, that brat didn't even know what the name he had given him had meant.

Lucius looked down at his son, and then over at Severus who had the decency to look slightly guilty. "Draco we are going to have a talk about copying what Severus says to you." Lucius then turned towards Abigail. "I would like to thank you for saving my son."

"It was nothing. I think anyone would have wanted to save the little prince. I have a feeling he will be of…" Abigail was cut short as she suddenly noticed the sky lightening. "The sun! We must go…"

"Stay with us." Severus called out. "It is the least we can do for you after you rescued Draco…" He shared a glance with Lucius "It will also even our debt to you." Abigail turned towards Marcus and shared a look. They both then glanced over at the sky.

"We have no choice. Thank you." Abigail stated as she motioned for Severus and Lucius to lead the way.

"Malfoy…you aren't really considering…"Augusta cut in.

"Longbottom, I don't believe you have a say in the affairs of my household." Lucius sneered as he stood up; tightly he gripped Draco's hand. It was then that Draco noticed Neville.

"Hi Neville…I didn't know you were here!" Draco grinned as he pulled his hand out of Lucius's hand and ran over to Augusta. Neville Squirmed out of Augusta's arm and pulled Draco into a hug.

"I was so worried about you…"Neville sniffled.

"I'm alright Neville. You don't need to worry about me." Draco gave him a smile. Neville nodded and let Draco go. It suddenly hit Draco that he hadn't introduced Neville.

"Papa! Father! This is my friend Neville Longbottom…he's from England and he's like me." Draco stated.

"Draco…"Lucius started but stopped when he noticed Severus shaking his head. Suddenly Neville was yanked out of Draco's grip.

"Neville. You are not to speak to Draco ever again…he is not the sort you want to hang around with." Augusta stated as she pulled Neville down the street, ignoring the look of shock in both Draco's and Neville's face.

"Father…Papa…we should go in now." Draco stated as he looked towards them.

"Draco…dear…don't worry, I'll talk to Augusta." Martha stated as she gave Draco a small hug. "I'm so glad you are safe."

"Thank you Ms. Martha." Draco stated as he waited for her to let him go.

"I'd hate to interrupt…but we really need to get indoors." Abigail grinned slightly worried.

"Yes…yes of course." Severus stated as he moved towards the door of his and Lucius's house and opened the door. He then held it open as Abigail, Draco, Marcus and Lucius entered the room. He then waved goodbye to Martha and entered the house.

* * *

Hope you like, Please R&R

C-Ya


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Severus wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Dragon, Don't ever disappear on us again," Severus stated.

"I won't papa…but is it true that I can't see Neville no more?" Draco asked cautiously he looked between Severus and Lucius.

"I don't know," Severus replied. "But how about we worry about that later. Are you hungry?" Draco shook his head. "Then let's get you into a bath and then into bed," Draco nodded, and Severus took him up the stairs.

Lucius shot him a look of gratitude before he turned towards the Vampires. Motioning them to follow him into the kitchen, he closed all the blinds and turned on the lights. He then started to make a pot of tea. Abigail and Marcus took a seat at the table.

"What brought the two of you to America…from your accent; I assumed your coven was in Europe," Lucius stated.

"We could ask you the same thing Wizard," Marcus responded.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my home…so treat me with respect."

"Who is the other man?" Abigail asked.

"He is Severus Snape…"

"Oh…I see," Abigail grinned. "and he lives here as well…it makes sense since the little prince called him 'papa'," Lucius sighed.

"It is not like that…we are only friends. He is Draco's godfather. Nothing more," Lucius stated as he set the glasses on the table and started to pour out the tea. "We came here to escape the war."

"The three of you?" Abigail asked. Lucius nodded.

"About half a year before the war actually ended."

"It's over?" Marcus asked. "We haven't heard a thing about it since we escaped here ten years ago."

"It took a while to reach here. Severus and I first heard about half a year ago. I was in London when I heard that Draco was kidnapped. I have spoken to people there and they assured me that it was over," Lucius stated. Abigail and Marcus shared a look.

"Have you any knowledge of a Coven of Northern Wales…it was disbanded when he-who-must-not-be-named was recruiting Vampires," Abigail asked.

"No…I didn't hear anything about that, but I do know that the Ministry has place much more restriction on Magical creatures. No longer are they allowed to hold any office in the Ministry," Lucius replied. "Even those who fought against the Dark Lord are being discriminated against."

"Despicable," Marcus growled.

"But look at it this way Marcus…we can return to Europe now. I am tired of all this wandering in America…it is a beautiful country, but it is not home," Abigail replied. "Perhaps others of our Coven survived the war."

"It is a possibility," Marcus agreed.

"Would the two of you need help getting back to Europe?" Lucius asked.

"No…we have our ways to get back. We will be taking a ship back. It is the only way to guarantee that we won't get hit by sunlight," Marcus explained. Lucius nodded.

* * *

Severus placed Draco in his bed. He was about to leave the room when he heard a soft voice stopped him.

"Papa?"

"Yes Dragon?" Severus asked.

"Why did Neville's Grandma forbid him from playing with me?" Severus sighed when he heard the question. He slowly made his way back to Draco's bed.

"Draco…"Severus sighed. "Years before you were born, back in England there was a war…it was a bad war and all of the Wizarding World was split in two. There were those that followed the Dark Lord and those who followed Dumbledore. These sides fought against one another."

"I still don't understand," Draco stated.

"Our names…the Malfoys, the Snapes, the Blacks, and several other families are usually associated with the Dark Lord…even with if we all didn't believe in his principles. Families like the Longbottoms, the Weasleys are sides that are usually associated with Dumbledore. Neville's' parents were hurt really badly by a woman named Bellatrix Black…she is your aunt on your mother side," Severus stated.

"But…oh…so Neville's Grandma doesn't like me because of my Aunt?" Draco asked as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes…I know that it doesn't seem fair…but when she sees you, she thinks of your aunt…"Severus stated.

"I see," Draco stated. "So she doesn't want me to be Neville's friend because she thinks that I'm like my aunt…that's I'm evil like she is."

"Yes, Draco. That is exactly why," Severus replied as he caressed the side of Draco's head. "In the Wizarding World, you will have to prove yourself twice as hard as any other person because the Malfoys have always had a negative view. People will automatically assume that you are evil, even if you are the sweetest person in the world." Draco stared back at him. It broke Severus's heart to see the pain that this information brought onto Draco. It hurt him to see that Augusta Longbottom's prejudice towards their family had cost Draco his only friend.

It took Draco a few more minutes before he fell asleep and then Severus made his way to the kitchen where he found the three adults sitting around the table quietly.

"How's the little prince? I hope that the Uneducated Cretan hasn't hurt his mental state," Abigail asked as she saw Severus make his way towards the table.

"It wasn't that that hurt him…it was Augusta Longbottom telling him to stay away from Neville," Severus replied. "I just had to explain to a five year old boy, that people are going to hate him because of his name." Abigail's eyes soften as she heard that.

"The poor prince," Abigail sighed. "He truly is a sweet child. I haven't had a person who could hold a conversation with me in a long time."

"I told him that was the best way to prevent a Vampire from drinking your blood was to engage them in conversation," Severus smirked. Abigail and Marcus started to laugh.

"Brilliant," Marcus laughed as he drank some of his tea. Once they had calmed down, Abigail turned towards Lucius and Severus.

"Is there anyways that the two of us could get a room? We are both tired." Abigail asked politely. Severus and Lucius shared a look.

"We don't have a spare bedroom…but I guess, we can place you in my room," Severus replied. "Lucius and I can share a bed."

"Thank you, Potions Master," Marcus stated as the group stood up. Severus showed the two Vampires to his room, and then went to Lucius's room. I might be morning, but neither of them had slept since the night before. Entering the room, he saw Lucius sitting at the end of his bed brushing his shoulder length hair.

Leaning against the door, Severus sighed.

"Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Draco's in pain…and I don't like it," Severus stated.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked in surprise and worry.

"Neville is Draco's only friend…the other kids don't like that Draco's so smart…I know that you don't like the Longbottoms, hell I could barely stand them, but that doesn't mean that Draco doesn't like Neville."

"Severus…I honestly don't know what to do in this situation," Lucius replied. "I…does this make me a bad parent if I can't protect my child. Bloody hell Severus, Draco was kidnapped and I couldn't do anything to help him. I…"Severus went up to him and wrapped his arms around Lucius. "I was in London…He could have died Severus…I don't give a damn if Augusta wants to be a self-righteous bitch right now…All I care about that he is safe…when I heard he had been kidnapped, I thought someone had taken him to get back at me…Merlin Severus."

"Calm down Lucius…Our Dragon is fine. Draco's a strong child…he really is, but he has a large heart. Merlin, he stopped the Vampires from drinking the blood of the bastard who had taken him. Draco is a smart child…but he is still a child. No one knows that we are here and for that reason we are safe from the wizarding world," Severus stated. He then paused and rested his chin on Lucius's head. "He's safe now…just concentrate on that. Draco is sound asleep in the room next to us. Nothing is going to happen to him," Lucius just nodded and set the brush down.

"Alright…Merlin Severus, you always know just what to say to make me calm down."

"It comes with living with you for as long as I have," Severus smirked. Lucius let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you Severus…let's go to bed now," Lucius stated as he crawled under the blankets. Severus followed suit.

"Lucius…how did you get here so fast? I was only able to get here after trading a ticket for New York and apparating here from there." Severus asked.

"I switch tickets with Albert…"Lucius replied, there was a moment of silence before the two of them started to laugh.

* * *

Abigail and Marcus left as soon as the sun had gone down. Abigail left with the promise to keep in touch with Draco which ended up cheering Draco up a little, but not much. Severus shot a look to Lucius; they would have to talk with Augusta about the whole issue of Draco and Neville.

Two more days passed and they were finally able to settle the whole issue with the police and Draco said goodbye to the Uneducated Cretan. Hearing the whole story from a five year old turned out to be the funniest story they had ever heard in the police station; but the humor of it went over Draco's head. When they returned home, Draco had become quieter then he had been previously. It took Lucius those two days to finally decide to confront Augusta.

Knocking on the door, Lucius waited for her to open the door. It took Augusta several moments before she opened the door, once she saw who was there she tried to shut the door, but Lucius had prevented her by placing his foot in the way.

"Augusta Longbottom…we have something that needs to be discussed," Lucius stated.

"I have nothing that I need to discuss with the likes of you," Augusta growled.

"Please Augusta…act like the pureblood you are and not like a rabid dog." Lucius stated. "I am here on behalf of my son…he, for some unknown reason, wishes to remains friends with your grandson. While I am adamantly against it, Severus believes that it would be beneficial for Draco to have a friend who is not only a wizard but a pureblood as well," Lucius looked at Augusta. "I have heard of what Bellatrix Lestrange has done to your son and daughter-in-law, but trust me that they have no influence whatsoever on Draco's upbringing…now this friendship is not without benefits for you as well. Your Grandson will learn the proper way to act as a pureblood. If what I witnessed the other night, his behavior is one that not even a muggle should use…I have also been informed that Draco has been teaching Neville and helping his academic along. As long as this does not interfere with Draco's own schooling, then I have no mind who he teaches."

"Why…Haven't you people done enough to me?" Augusta asked. "My son is crazy and so is his wife…my Grandson is depressed…why can't you leave my family alone."

"I have no solution for your son and his wife, but the fact that your Grandson is depressed is for the same reason why my son has become quiet…you have taken away your Grandson's only friend. It is no wonder he has become depressed," Augusta looked at him and sighed deeply.

"How do I know you aren't just trying to hurt my Grandson…hasn't he suffered enough?"

"I had no idea it was your grandson that was who Draco had befriended. If I had I would have prevented it. But since I did not know about it, there was nothing I could have done. Now what is done is done and we need to agree that while you might hate us, and while we can't stand you, my son and your grandson are friends and as much as we might dislike that fact, we are going to have to get along with one another enough so that they can continue to be friends."

"Fine…I'll tell Neville that he can still be friends with your son," Augusta sighed. "Anything to see him smile again."

"I'll inform Draco as well," Lucius replied as he turned to leave. He took two steps before he paused. "While this might not mean much to you, I am sorry about your son and his wife." With that he made his way back home.

* * *

Three days later Lucius made his way to work. Draco had cheered up immensely at the knowledge that he could still be friends with Neville, and had immediately become his old self. He had asked tons of questions about their trips. Lucius tried to hide his grin as he remembered Draco asking for exact details about what Diagon Alley had looked like.  
Entering the office he was immediately stopped by Albert.

"Lucius…how is Draco?" Albert asked.

"Draco is fine…thankfully he was rescued by a nice young couple," Lucius replied. "Everything continued smoothly in England correct?"

"Yes, I have your suitcase with me…I must admit you have an odd taste in books. I haven't heard of half of the titles that you have with you." Albert stated. "Although, personally, why did you have a ticket to take you around the world before you return home?"

"To make sure no one followed me," Lucius replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Who would want to follow you?" Albert asked.

"A lot of people…I'm not sure if you realize but I'm very wealthy…because of that I have a lot of enemies." Lucius replied.

"About that, Lucius…if you are so rich as you say you are…then why are you working here?" Albert asked. "Not that the company doesn't want you…I just mean…"

"What I am about to say to you stays between us…" Lucius stated as he closed the door behind him. "I have enough money to my family name that Draco's great grandchild will have enough money that they can do whatever they want. In the past five years I have made more money through my investments in Europe then this company makes in twenty years. Just so you have some idea of how much money I have. I work mainly because I'd be bored otherwise. Severus has his hobby of…cooking, I don't have much besides…reading. So I work to keep myself busy. Most would think that it would be a good thing for me to do."

"I see…wow…that's ummm…so you have a lot of enemies?" Albert asked shocked. "I mean your tickets took me all over the world just to come back here…and the people from Bentham they knew who you were just by seeing you."

"Like I told you there, I am very well known…my hair color is a trademark of my family linage…" Lucius stated.

"I think I understand," Albert replied. He then shook his head. "I knew you were an odd one when I first met you…I just didn't know how much so until now." Albert then started to head towards the door. "I'll drop your suitcase over tonight. I'm glad nothing bad happened to Draco." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"So am I…so am I."

* * *

That night after Lucius had put Draco to bed; Severus and Lucius sat down at the kitchen table and started a discussion that had been waiting a week to happen. With a glass of wine apiece, Severus started his story.

Severus told Lucius in detail about what had happened with the Potters and how Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort.

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked.

"That is where it becomes tricky," Severus stated.

"What do you mean?" Lucius questioned.

"In order for Draco not to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore proposed a trade. Draco for me…when Draco is supposed to enter first year, he wants me to go teach Potions." Severus stated.

"For a year?"

"For seven…until Harry Potter Graduates."

"What did you say?" Lucius asked.

"I accepted of course…It was the choice of Draco or me…Of course I'd protect Draco over me…Merlin Lucius, just the thought of Draco being at that school without one of us there to protect him from Dumbledore terrifies me." Severus admitted.

"I see…seven years." Lucius replied. "Bloody hell." Lucius didn't want to admit that he was going to miss Severus when he was gone. "So we have six years before you have to go."

"Five and a half," Severus corrected. "Then I have to leave the two of you." Severus then drowned the rest of his wine. He didn't know what hurt him more, the thought that he would have to teach the son of the man that stole the woman he loved from him; or the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Draco and Lucius everyday anymore.

* * *

Hope you like. I'm sorry about the delays, I'm working on the sequal and it's kicking my butt, but hopefully I'll get it done soon and once it is, the chapters will come out a lot faster. So please R&R.

c-ya


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

* * *

"and then she decided to marry my arch rival and they had a kid. I then found out a few months ago that she had died along with her husband," Severus finished, he glanced around the table. With the exception of his eyes, there wasn't a dry eye at the table.

"How terrible…and you still love her don't you?" Susanna asked as she whipped some tears from her eyes. Severus just nodded and sipped some of his tea. He had a feeling something was off in the room, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"She knew and she just ignored your feelings because of a misunderstanding…why didn't she try to listen to you," Martha asked as she tried to hide a sniffle.

"Well…I did say something terrible to her, but I was upset at that time…"Severus replied. He pause as he realizes just what it was that was wrong. "Why am I the only male in the room?" All the women in the room blinked at his question before sharing a shy smile.

"Well, we girls have to stick together," Susanna smiled. Severus shot her a confused look before realizing what they meant. You would think that after six years of denying that he and Lucius were a couple…no matter how much he would agree with them that Lucius had a nice ass and that he had several other appealing attributes that anyone in the right mind would be keen on; that doesn't mean they were together. He grew a faint blush as he thought of Lucius and focused his attention on the group in front of him.

"I still fail to realize why you think I would be the girl in the relationship," Severus replied with a smirk.

"Well, you were the one to stay home with Draco," Susanna replied.

"You cook," Martha replied.

"And clean," Another said.

"Not to mention that you rearrange your schedule for them," Severus had to admit that all of the things he had done for the Malfoy did make him seem like the 'woman' of the non-existent relationship. Severus sighed he was about to respond when the door opened and Draco and Neville ran into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Martha, may Neville and I have some of the cookies that you baked?" Draco asked.

"Yes you may, Draco," Martha replied as she stood up to get him some cookies.

"How do you and Neville plan on spending the day Draco?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to teach Neville about Herbology…you know what you taught me…I think he'd like that…so we are going to go into the forest to look for a devil's snare…don't think I'll find one since they are native to…Severus where are they native to again?"

"Europe…but I am in need for some Lavender…why don't you boys collect me some of that. I also need some sage and Thyme," Severus asked.

"Alright Mr. Snape," Neville nodded meekly.

"Thank you Neville," Severus replied. Draco ran over to Neville and handed him a cookie, before pulling him out of the room, and yelling a 'thank you' back to Martha.

"He is such a sweet child," Martha sighed. Severus nodded in his agreement. "I'm so glad that he had taken Neville out of his shell. I know Augusta is thankful that he is finally making friends."

"Really? From what Lucius told me, she still can't stand us," Severus replied normally.

"I never understood why she hates you all so much," Susanna replied.

"I went to school with her son, Frank, and Lucius was a few years ahead of us. Narcissa…Draco's mother was in a year ahead of me, and her sister Bellatrix was in my year," Severus started. "Out of the Black sisters…Bellatrix was the most unstable of the three. The oldest, Andromeda…who is about six years older than Lucius, is the sanest out of them, and Narcissa falls closer to Bellatrix then she does Andromeda. Well, Bellatrix fell in love with the serial killer…who was probably saner than she was. He convinced her to do evil things in his name…and well one of those evil things was to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom until they were driven insane…my guess is that Augusta blames Lucius and Draco because, Lucius's father is rumored to have a hand in her husband death and Draco is Bellatrix's nephew."

"How terrible," Martha exclaimed. "I knew something must have happened for her to be taking care of Neville, but nothing like that."

"Yes…where we come from…well the alumni of our school, we all know one another," Severus replied, "Many of them have married within one another so that all the families know one another and are related to one another. In fact I think Draco and Neville are maybe fifth or sixth cousins."

"Really…and are you related to Lucius?" Susanna asked. Severus thought for a moment as he mentally traced his mother's linage.

"No…well kind of…My mother family was a pureblood family…so I would think that I would be related with them but it is nothing directly," Severus responded as he sipped some of his tea.

"Quite Interesting," Martha replied. "It must be nice to be able to follow your linage back so far." Severus just shrug, he didn't want to be the one who explained to them about how in the Wizarding World, everyone knew where they came from.

* * *

Neville walked ahead of Draco gathering all the sage and Lavender he could get his hands on.

"Neville," Draco laughed. "I don't think papa needs that much," He pointed to Neville's arms which were filled with the two plants.

"I know…but you never know," Neville blushed. "I just don't want him not to like me."

"That's too late Neville…papa doesn't like a lot of people…and since you are rather horrible in potions, I don't think he'll like you too much," Draco replied with a grin. He then saw how Neville's hopeful look turned teary eyed. His grin falls as Neville Sniffled. "It's not your fault…I mean he thinks you are a good friend for me…and that is a huge compliment. Papa thinks that every good potion master must have a good Herbology specialist as a friend…and you are ten times better than I am at finding plants. Sure I can identify them after I look at them for a long time, but you see them and know immediately what it is."

"Really?" Neville asked as he looked at Draco.

"Really. I can see it now. Neville Longbottom the world's greatest Herbology Specialist," Draco laughed. Neville laughed with him.

"Thank you Draco," Neville smiled.

"You're welcome Neville. Let's go give these plants to Papa…are you staying for dinner?" Draco asked. Neville sighed and shook his head.

"Grandma doesn't like me spending time in your house. She thinks that as long as we are out of your house then we are fine," Neville replied.

"I see…" Draco paused for a moment. "Neville…will you always be my friend?" Draco asked as he kept his head bow.

"Yes." Neville nodded. "You are the neatest person I've ever known…of course I will be."

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Draco asked. He saw Neville tense and slowly Neville replied.

"My Grams told me that they were hurt really badly by a woman named Bellatrix…she hurt them so badly that they no longer recognize anything. Not even I…we, grams and I always visits them during Christmas…"Neville looked over at Draco and noticed the tears in his eyes. Worried that what he might have said might have offended his friend he opened his mouth to say something when Draco started.

"Papa told me what happened…he told me that your Grams doesn't like me because I'm Bellatrix's nephew…she was my mother's sister." Draco admitted. "Please don't hate me," Draco pleaded. Neville stood there shocked. He paused for a moment before laughing.

"Draco…you aren't Bellatrix…why would I hate you?" Neville asked as he ran up to Draco and pulled him into a hug. "The only person I hate is Bellatrix…why would I care if you are related to her…I think Grams might have mentioned that I was related to her too."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Really," Neville smiled as he gripped Draco's hand and dragged him back out of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Own Harry Potter

Chapter 7

* * *

Summer came and left, as was autumn. It was in the cold months of October that Severus, Lucius and Draco were visited by an unexpected couple.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked as he stared at the red-head in front of him.

"I am here to see the little prince…Marcus would not allow me to come by myself, so he came with me." The visitor replied. Before Severus could reply, Draco ran passed him.

"Abigail…I've missed you!" Draco smiled as he hugged the Vampire around the neck.

"I've missed you too Little Prince." Abigail replied. "Have you been treating your father well?" Draco nodded.

"Very…Are you and Marcus going to stay here long?" Draco asked.

"It depends on what your fathers have to say…I must say our arrival was unexpected to them." Marcus replied evenly.

"Oh." Draco's smile fell a little. He then turned towards Severus and gave a slight pout. "Papa…"

"We will have to ask your Father…Come inside you two…just know that if either of you try anything…" Severus threatened.

"We know." Marcus growled. "Abigail…"

"Yes, yes of course…Little Prince I have so much to tell you about our travels." Abigail stated as she led Draco inside and the two of them started to converse with one another. Marcus and Severus were left in the door way.

"Into the Kitchen," Severus stated evenly as he motioned for the Vampire to follow him. As he got tea out for the both of them he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Abigail wanted to see Draconis." Marcus replied. "I could not, in proper mind, let her come into a Wizards dwelling without proper protection."

"Why is she interested in Draco?" Severus asked as he emphasized Draco's name. It annoyed him that these Vampires were using Draco's full name.

"Abigail feels that Draconis has potential for change. She would not elaborate on what she meant by that. All I know is that after we arrived back to our manor and had taken care of the surviving members of our Coven, she insisted that we return for a visit." Marcus replied. "We have no intention of harming any of you…but I feel that Abigail has taken Draconis on as a successor…or an heir." Severus slammed his cup onto the table.

"Draco will not become a Vampire." He growled. "If that is your intention then leave this place at once."

"That is not Abigail's intention…or so I am led to believe…I…"

"Marcus…you should not discuss what you do not understand." A voice interrupted.

"Abigail!" Marcus stated as he turned towards her. Draco was in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder watching them with his silver eyes. A smile hit his lips as he saw Severus. Straightening up he jumped out of Abigail's embrace and moved towards his papa.

"Papa…Abigail wants to become my teacher…she wants to teach me all about Vampire and everything she knows about other creatures…just think, I could become a Nargles expert and maybe one day convince them to stop steeling my socks.

"Draco, I've already told you…" Severus was cut off by Abigail.

"Severus Snape, I wish to help you educate the little Prince…I know you have seen it too, the potential for greatness." Abigail stated. "I want nothing more than to have a hand in his teaching."

"For what reason?" Severus asked.

"I would rather discuss that when your mate has arrived."

"Lucius is not my mate." Severus replied with a faint blush.

"Papa…" Draco asked as he leaned over to whisper in Severus's ear. "What does it mean to be a person's mate?" For once in his life, Severus was speechless.

"Well, Dragon…Abigail…"

"It's the same as saying spouse…like how Marcus is my mate. It is someone who will love you unconditionally…that is not your parent." Abigail replied.

"Can you have more than one?" Draco asked. "And where can I find one? Do you get one at the shopping center…or at a school? Father told me he met Papa at school."

"They can be anywhere young Draconis." Marcus stated. "They can be your neighbor or end up being your best friend…but you only have one…sometimes people go years, and even lifetimes without finding their mate. You can only ever hope to be lucky to find yours; and when you do, you must protect them with everything you have."

"I think I understand…so then Papa is Father's mate." Draco stated as his forehead creased as he concentrated on his thoughts. Suddenly he smile and looked up at his papa. "I'm glad papa is mated with Father…I'm glad Papa is loved by someone besides me…cause I'll be really sad if Papa was left unloved if I was gone." This statement caused everyone to pause as they looked at Draco.

"Draco…your aren't going anywhere…"Severus stated as he pulled Draco closer to him. It terrified him to think about losing Draco forever.

"Little Prince…you will forever have us backing you, and protecting you." Abigail stated. Everyone suddenly heard the door open and close. They all turned towards the doorway to see Lucius Malfoy enter the kitchen. Looking straight at Severus he simply asked.

"Severus, why are there two Vampires in our Kitchen?"

* * *

After Severus and Abigail had put Draco to bed, the two of them entered the kitchen where Marcus and Lucius were talking.

"Now, Lady Abigail, why won't you be so kind as to inform me about the reason why you want to tutor Draco?" Lucius asked as he stared at the Vampires with all the composure of the Pureblood he was.

"Lucius…the little Prince…Draco…is an amazing child." Abigail stated. "I thought that the first moment I met him…but I didn't think much of it until I received word from a sister of mine in Albania…she hold much sway in what is said in concern to the Russian covens. She informed me that the Dark Lord Voldemort is still very much alive."

"Impossible!" Severus stated.

"No!" Lucius exclaimed. Both Severus's and Lucius's eyes widened at this piece of evidence.

"It's true…he is still weak…but he is alive." Abigail stated. "He will rise again, and it will only be a matter of years. But that is only part of the reason I want to teach your son." Abigail looked at them. "With the downfall of the Dark Lord, the Ministry of Magic has turned against all Dark Creatures…I'm sure you might have noticed. But the noose that was around our neck has tightened all the more; now that the Dark Lord has fallen…the Ministry is looking for any reason to kill our kind. Many have already fallen by their hands in what they deemed to be 'self-defense'. What the Aurors fail to mention is that many of these Vampire that they have slain where nothing more than Vampires trying to protect their young or mate. Yet these atrocities are only the tip of the iceberg. Werewolves, Centaurs, Veelas, Elves, and banshees have all been targeted as well, we have been deemed 'sub-human'. Did you know that a whole tribe of Elves were massacred not three months ago in southern Scotland? My Coven came to their aid, and managed to rescue twenty Elven Children. We ripped them away from their dying parents before the Ministries dogs realized they were there. Many of the parents who were dying start to cry their thanks to us as we protected them and brought them back to our manor…" Abigail paused for a moment as blood fell from her eyes. Lucius conjured up a box of tissues as both wizards listened to her.

"How many…how many were in the village?" Severus asked.

"About a hundred…we got all the children…but none of the parents made it…currently they are being taken care of at our coven, as they will be for the next year…our coven is doing everything to help them with their grief…We have members looking for other tribes to warn them. If things don't settle down in a year, then we will ask them to join our coven, as none of the tribes will be safe for them." Marcus answered as he gripped Abigail's hand.

"What does this have to do with Draco?" Lucius asked.

"There are people in this world who have an affinity for Dark Creatures…Draco has it…just as you do Lucius." Abigail stated. She looked at him. "Unfortunately it was never cultured enough when you were a child…so it's faint…but in the second raising of Voldemort, there will have to be change." Abigail looked at the men around her and took a deep breath. "There will be those who side with the Dark Lord and his ideals of cleansing the Wizarding World of the non-magical kind. There will be the Ministries, or rather Albus Dumbledore, as he is the one that pulls the strings behind the ministries, and his ideals of equality between the human population and things will continue as it has." Abigail paused for a moment. "Then there will have to be us…the Third side…the one that wants equality between everyone…When the second battle comes, we will need a wizard who can communicate both with the Creatures of the magical world and with the Wizards."

"So in other words, you want to model my son into a weapon you can use in the new war?" Lucius asked. "You will have to do it over my dead body."

"No! I do not want the Little Prince to become a weapon…I want him to…I don't know just yet, but he is our only chance for change…He is the only one." Abigail replied.

"What about Harry Potter?" Severus sneered.

"He can't do it…he's already underneath Dumbledore's thumb, even if he hasn't gone to that Wizarding School." Abigail replied. "We need Draco."

"NO!" Lucius replied.

"Father…I want to help." A voice called out. All heads turned towards the door where there stood Draco Malfoy. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

"No!" Lucius replied. "I forbid you from helping…I don't want you to become involved in a war that we were able to get you out of."

"I want to help." Draco replied. "Father…if neither side does anything to help those who are suffering, then what do you think is going to happen. At the rate things are going, more and more people are going to die because of stupid fear…Humans are a horrid creature who harms everyone…I have the ability to help people and I want too…Please Father…think about those Children…If I was one of them, I don't know what I would do…"

"Draco…" Lucius replied. He couldn't help but think that his son was so wise. "If that is what you want to do…but" Lucius looked at Abigail. "If at any moment, you want to back out, you no longer want to be a part of this, then you can get out…you can't hold him to this Lady Abigail. If he wants out, then Draco can get out."

"Agreed," Abigail stated as she let out a breath of air. "Agreed."

"There is still that other matter to discuss Abigail." Marcus replied. "With the Dark Lord returning, our side will be weak. We were not around during the last war, therefore we have no connections that we can call upon at a moment notice should there be an attack."

"No…that is why I was hoping that either you Lucius or you Severus knew Wizards who would side with us."

"I have one, but she will be difficult to contact…Molly Weasley…she is a supported for Dumbledore, but I believe that with the right persuasion we could convince her to join our side. She has several children, and will want to do everything in her power to protect them…there is also Minerva McGonagall, but I would hold off with her, she is the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, Dumbledore's right hand woman." Severus stated.

"Andromeda Tonks…her husband is a muggle, and she was my sister-in-law…she was a part of the Black family and because of that knows discrimination first hand. She will fight. So will Augusta Longbottom; I can't think she is too pleased with either side of the war after what they did to her son." Lucius stated. Abigail nodded. "Only Three then…"

"Those are the ones for certain…I believe that there might be a way to increase that number." Severus stated. "In a few years, I'll be going to Hogwarts to teach Potions, I am certain there are several among Dumbledore's ranks just looking for a third option. I will try to find them."

"I see…hopefully we will have support for when the second War comes around." Abigail then slumped into her seat. "To think we have just finished the first War…and already we are preparing for the Second."

"Because in actuality it was never really over; this time there will just be new players on the field." Marcus stated. "Powerful player." He looked over at Draco, clad in his pajamas closed his eyes. He really hoped Abigail knew what she was doing, bring Wizards into their side.

As Severus watched on, he couldn't help but hope that everything would turn out well in the end.

* * *

Thus began Draco's extra lessons. While he still attended his muggle school, he spent the rest of his time either being taught by Severus or talking with Abigail. He began to learn more and more. The following Christmas brought Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks to their small home. It also brought Augusta and Neville Longbottom into the house. It was then that they were introduced to Abigail and Marcus. Who filled them in on the true atrocities that the Ministry was doing.

"Lady Abigail…"Tonks started.

"Yes Nymphadora?" Abigail asked. Tonks hair flashed red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks growled as Abigail looked at her in shock before her face broke out in a grin.

"Forgive me Nymph." Abigail stated. "What was your question?"

"I would like to join you." Tonks stated. "I still have a year at Hogwarts…and I'm on the track to enter Aurors Training." Tonks paused and looked at Abigail. "So I don't doubt that it would be real easy for Dumbledore to include me into the Order of the Phoenix, when the time arises…I could be a spy for you…I mean, I can keep an eye on Dumbledore's movement within the Order and I can also start looking for people who might…you know, not be as loyal to Dumbledore as Dumbledore might believe." Tonks replied. Abigail paused for a moment, as she contemplated this piece of information.

"Alright…it would help our cause…but I want you to be careful Nymph…I don't want such a pretty girl like you to get hurt." Abigail stated.

"One last question…why are you calling me Nymph…"Tonks asked.

"Because that is what you remind me of." Abigail stated leaving the stunned Witch standing there.

* * *

Of all the Adults, Augusta was the easiest to gain onto their side. She wanted retribution for what had happened to her son and daughter-in-law. She would not stand for her grandson, for Neville to be used in the same way they were. Andromeda wasn't that much harder as she had witnessed firsthand just how hard it was to be a part of a family with a negative last name, she couldn't help but think how bad it would be to not even be human and have to live in the current world. The stories about the Elves were what pushed both Women over any remaining feeling against this movement. With news that the situation wasn't improving, and that for the most part it wasn't worsening, Andromeda went as far as to offer to come visit Abigail's coven to help them with the twenty Elven Children who had come to remain within the coven.

Abigail had to admit, that while their side was still small, there was a lot of hope in her vision. She looked over at Draco. Already at eight, he was showing signs of a leader. He was shaping up to be exactly what she had hoped he would become. He was turning into an intelligent young man who saw what was happening and knew it was wrong. He was gaining an ability to argue his point, and make it to the point where he could get other people to believe his point. The only fault that she could see was his lack of companions. The only person his age she saw him communicate with was Neville, and no one else. She feared that this would lead him to become insecure in himself. While he was sturdy with his principles when it came to himself, he was a shy child. After several weeks of discussions, she taught him that the best way to unnerve your opponent was to smile at them. To give them a pleasant smile and they would come crumbling at your feet. She had shown him the power of simply giving a smile as they were walking along the park and had seen an ice-cream vendor. With a simple smile, and a little flitting, she had gotten them both free ice-creams. She noticed Draco giving a shy smile at Andromeda as he asked her about her life. She was more than pleased when Andromeda lowered her defenses and started telling him stories of her past. Abigail sent a look over at Severus and knew he knew. Severus had been watching over both her and Draco, and knew that in the end, it might only be Lucius, Severus and herself who ever truly figure out when Draco was truly smiling, and when he was putting up a mask.

* * *

Hope you like.


End file.
